Simon Camden
Simon Peter Camden (b. 1986) is a fictional character from the hit The WB Television Network/The CW Television Network drama 7th Heaven. He is portrayed by David Gallagher. He is originally from the fictional town of Glen Oak, California. Early Life Simon is the fourth child of Annie Camden. While not in college, he attends Glen Oak Community Church, of which Eric Camden is the pastor. In the early part of his childhood, he was well known to his siblings as "The Bank of Simon" because he always seemed to have money. He used to also be very fascinated with The Tick and Pokemon, the latter of which he played with on his Game Boy. He was the one who had originally wanted to get the family dog, Happy; however, in a later episode, a child saw Happy on TV and wanted her back. At the resolution of that show, the Camdens still got to keep her. It was a rough transition for sensitive Simon into high school even though his older sister Lucy helped him meet new people. At the beginning of the summer before his senior year, Simon "kills" Paul Smith, a young Glen Oak boy, in an automobile accident. The death is ruled accidental since Paul was on drugs and not wearing a helmet and Simon is not brought up on criminal charges. He goes on a trip to the beach with his family during the same summer, but he cannot escape the pain that he feels and he blames himself for Paul's death. Fearing that the boy's brother would retaliate, Simon left school early and started college a year early. Relationships Simon had 3 serious girlfriends, Deena, Cecilia, and Rose. He has slept with Sandy and several other women. He did not sleep with Rose initially, because he made a promise with God (when he was afraid that he might have gotten himself an STD) not to sleep with anyone else until a serious relationship. Once they got engaged, Rose did mention how happy she was to be having sex in a committed relationship. While in college, he broke the family edict of not having sex before marriage. After a scare involving the impregnation of a girl (it was later revealed that she only made the claim so Simon would stay with her) he met Rose. Rose loved Simon very much, though Simon was unsure whether or not he loved her the same. They got engaged and planned a wedding. After a long engagement, they decided to not get married during the wedding because neither was ready for marriage yet and Rose still had feelings for an ex-boyfriend. Simon wants to become a famous producer and a creator of tv shows and movies. Family Parents * Eric Camden (father) * Annie Camden (mother) Sibling(s) * Matthew "Matt" Camden (brother) * Mary Camden-Rivera (sister) * Lucy Camden-Kinkirk (sister) * Ruth "Ruthie" Camden (sister) * David Camden (brother) * Samuel "Sam" Camden (brother) Marital status * Married to Unknown; however many fans believe that it is with ex girlfriend Cecilia Smith. Children * None/Unknown Other relatives * Colonel John Camden (paternal grandfather) * Ruth Camden (paternal grandmother) * Charles Jackson (maternal grandfather; deceased) * Jenny Jackson (maternal grandmother; deceased) * Julie Camden-Hastings (paternal aunt) * George Camden (paternal adopted uncle) * Lily Jackson (maternal aunt) * Charles "Charlie" Rivera (nephew) * Savannah Kinkirk (niece) * Unnamed Boy Camden (nephew) * Unnamed Boy Camden (nephew) * Unnamed Girl Rivera (niece) * Unnamed Girl Rivera (niece) * Unnamed Kinkirk (Lucy was pregnant when the show ended) * Erica Hastings (paternal cousin) * Unnamed Hastings (paternal cousin) * Sarah Glass-Camden (sister-in-law) * Carlos Rivera (brother-in-law) * Kevin Kinkirk (brother-in-law) Significant others * Deena Stewart (dated) * Cecilia Smith (dated) * Georgia Huffington * Sandy Jameson (one night stand) * Rose (dated and almost married) Category:Characters